


Mini Adventures of Orchid Bee & Fox Tail

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Orchid Bee & Fox Tail AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animan remix, Dark Cupid remix, F/F, Fluff, Juleka - POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Juleka and Rose are chosen to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir in their fight against evil. Adorable girls just loving each other ensues.





	1. It Began With A Storm

It was a stormy night because that's how the best stories start. At least in Juleka’s opinion. When she’d gotten home late, due to yet another akuma attack, and having to go on many detours to get home, all she wanted to do was flop into her bed, put her headphones on and do her homework. Okay not her homework, but there was a novel she wanted to get started from one of her favorite authors. 

Instead her night changed dramatically when she opened up an odd box on her night stand and a spirit, a kwami, came out of a ball of light and told her she’d been chosen to become a hero. Juleka was sure there was some mistake. She wasn’t someone that could be a hero. Heroes were forthright and courageous and outgoing. 

Pollen, the kwami’s name, insisted though that she could indeed be a hero. Something about her heart and how the Miraculous, the thing that would give her power, helped it’s wielder's bring out their positive traits. Juleka was still skeptical but who didn’t want to be a hero?

Juleka had this slight fear that when she called out the transformation that she was going to end up looking like some sort of golden target. But instead when she looked into her vanity mirror she saw a masked hero decked out in purple and black. 

“Cool!”

There was a learning curve to learning super powers, and Juleka soon realized trying to fly when it’s raining was a miserable experience, not worth trying to do. As she tried to pick a roof that didn’t look too slanted to land on, something moving caught the corner of her eye.

Landing carefully, Juleka worried it would be the akuma. She was suppose to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and assist them. Not try to take on a monster on her own! Fortunately when she looked around a smoke stack what she saw hopping from rooftop to rooftop was not an akuma, but another hero. Her kwami said there was going to be two of them. 

The girl, with blond hair and cute little orange ears atop her head landed on the roof she was on, and Juleka wondered if she should say something or how to approach. She didn’t want to accidentally scare this new hero. 

There didn’t seem to be any need, for she stopped just on the other side of the smoke stack. “You can come out now.”

Juleka thought this new hero’s voice was as sweet as honey, and carefully stepped around to look at her. “How did you know I was there?”

“It’s hard to hide things from me.” The hero’s ears flickered, likely from the rain, even as she shrugged. If the voice was like honey, the smile was like a miniature sun break in this storm. “What’s your name?”

Name? She had a name! Wait, no, her hero name! “Orchid… Orchid Bee.”

The sun became even brighter, that is to say the smile on the hero across from her grew as she held out her hand. “Fox Tail. Nice to meet you Orchid.”

How strange was it for your heart to pitter patter like it was the first time seeing your love. Well it was the first time seeing her like this.


	2. Importance of Rainbows

"Great job you two. Your help got this akuma caught quickly," Ladybug told them, patting both Fox Tail and herself on the back. Juleka couldn't help to be pleased. Here she was not just a super hero herself, but helping Ladybug and Chat Noir. It wasn't even something in her wildest dreams. The best part though was the small blonde standing beside her.

"I have a question," Fox Tail asked as one of the Miraculouses beeped. "About secret identities...?"

Ladybug deflated from her jovial mood at bit. "So, it is important to keep anyone from learning about our identities."

Both her and Fox Tail nodded. After all it was something Pollen had mentioned soon after meeting the kwami. Fox Tail pressed however. "But between us?"

"To keep our families and friends safe, it's best we don't divulge our identies even to each other," Chat Noir said in a firm tone. Ladybug looked at Chat Noir like he'd insulted her. He shrugged at her, narrowing his golden eyes. "Don't you agree Ladybug? It was originally your idea."

Ladybug huffed. "Yes it was, but..." Another Miraculous beeped. "We should all get going," Ladybug said. "Thanks again. It's nice to have new partners!"

And then both Ladybug and Chat Noir lept away, obviously to get to a safe spot before their transformation dissolved. Just as Fox Tail was about to do the same, Juleka put her hand on the new hero's shoulder. She then pointed. "Look at that. Think that's a promising omen?"

That was a rainbow over the city, now that the rain had passed. Juleka felt Fox Tail relax as she looked out at the rainbow. "Yeah, I think it is."

Fox Tail looked up at Orchid Bee and smiled, then looked back at the rainbow. Together they watched the rainbow. Juleka put an arm around Fox Tail's shoulders and the blonde leaned into her. For a moment they just enjoyed being, before obligations to keep their identity a secret forced them apart.

 

Juleka was walking down a sidewalk, conversing quietly with the kwami hiding in her long hair. It seemed Pollen wanted something to eat now that the battle was over, not that Juleka blamed her. She'd just gotten what her kwami would most want to eat when she hear a familiar voice.

"Juuuleeeekaaaa," called the voice that belong to only one person. Her Rose. Turning, Juleka smiled and walked over to meet up with Rose. She noticed the small blonde was soaking wet.

"You're drenched," Juleka said in a no nonsense manner even though she was concerned.

Rose just smiled up at her. “Yeah, I got caught up in the akuma battle while it was raining.”

Juleka was sure that was the truth, and inwardly smiled at how Rose was avoiding saying why she didn't end up getting back home like she should have been able to. 

“Here,” Juleka said as she took off the sweatshirt she was wearing. When she had gotten home she had changed into sweats to warm up after being in the rain herself. Now she didn’t mind being in sweatpants and a t-shirt, even if normally she wouldn’t be out in public in such attire. 

Rose took the sweatshirt with a grateful smile, even if the mirth seemed suspicious. Juleka didn’t mind however. In fact she wasn’t sure she cared about certain rules, but she’d hold back for now. “Mind if I walk you home?”

Rose shook her head, her smile settling into something warmer. A smile she had just for her. “Not at all.”

Juleka took Rose’s hand, and then pointed with her free hand. “I think that’s a promising sign for things to come.” 

Rose squeezed her hand as they looked at the hazy rainbow, and when Juleka glanced over she noticed the sweatshirt half covering Rose’s face, though she seemed happy. "Yeah, I think it is."


	3. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid Bee gets kissed by someone unexpectedly.

Orchid Bee swooped down and grabbed her dark haired classmate, who instantly clung to the superhero. Getting her away from the akuma that was after her was a task, but fortunately Fox Tail had seen what had almost happened and was soon attacking the giant monstrosity. 

When she placed Marinette down, she wasn't ready for the look on the other girl’s face. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said breathlessly. There was such wonder in her expression.

“Of course. Just doing my job as a hero,” Orchid Bee replied stiffly. It wasn't that Marinette’s admiration made her uncomfortable. It was just having Marinette's full and undivided attention was always a bit overwhelming. 

“You're a wonderful hero,” Marinette said with a large smile. Then she got up on her toes and kissed Orchid Bee on the cheek. 

Both girls were blushing by the time Marinette was flat on her feet again. 

“Stay hidden until you see Ladybug’s magic,” Orchid Bee ordered. Marinette nodded, trying to make her expression more serious. 

As Orchid Bee left to go help her comrades she heard Marinette talking to herself. “I can't believe I did that!”

Nor could Orchid Bee who placed her palm on her cheek until she was engaged in the battle once more. Fox Tail gave her a look at one point and Orchid Bee was convinced she must have been still blushing when she joined the fray.

 

“There's video?” Marinette was happily squealing. Juleka walked into class to see Marinette hovering by Adrien's desk. Her butt doing a happy little wiggle in excitement. 

Adrien was holding his phone out so they could both watch the video. “I can't believe you got saved by Orchid Bee. You're so lucky!”

Juleka noticed Rose was already sitting at their desk, her eyes looking down at the front of the class. She smiled at her girlfriend as they listened to Marinette. “I know. It was so cool! She's so cool! I even gave her a kiss on the cheek!”

“You what?” Adrien stopped watching the video and looked at Marinette in amazement. “You do realize this means I'm going to do the same if I ever get saved by one of the heroes.”

Marinette giggled even as Alya and Nino who were sitting near by stared at them in shock. 

“A kiss by Marinette? Orchid Bee should be flattered,” Rose noted with a smirk. 

Juleka glanced at Rose then looked down at the bubbly girl near the front of the class. “I'm sure she is. Marinette is definitely a person who's admiration is it's own reward.”

“So you're saying Orchid Bee wouldn't just want anyone kissing her?” Rose asked, her chin resting on her fist. Her lips like a bow with her continued smirk.

Juleka just nodded, instead of doing what she wanted to do, which was just kiss those lips. Not for the first time Juleka was left wondering if Rose knew or not.


	4. The Defeat of Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kissing.

“So which hero would you want to be saved by,” Marinette teased as she went over to her seat. 

Adrien turned to look up at her. “You're asking me to choose? How can I have a favorite? It would be unfair!” Marinette giggled and Adrien continued. “Like there's Orchid Bee. She's tall and elegant…” Marinette made an affirming sound as she nodded. Juleka for her part had to admit it was sweet hearing such praise from an actual model. 

“Then there's Fox Tail, who’s not just cute, but so sweet and kind, even if she’s a bit sassy…” Juleka had to keep herself from glancing over at Rose at this portion of Adrien’s monolog, even as Marinette sighed, suggesting she wasn’t a one hero girl. 

“And then there’s Chat Noir,” Adrien paused to sigh even as Marinette had a dreamy smile. “He’s smart and quick witted, and actually quick too. I don’t think that cat misses a beat.”

Alya and Nino looked at Adrien a bit flabbergasted, though it wasn’t like he was the first person to give praise to the heroes. “Ladybug though. I mean, it’s Ladybug. She’s like a genius!” Marinette nodded in agreement. “How can you ask me to choose?“

There was a giggle from the pigtail girl, but Adrien’s attention went from her to his best friend. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Nino retorted even as he leaned away, though Juleka doubted Adrien noticed as he was hyper focused. 

“Who would you want to kiss?” Adrien persisted. 

“Dude, not everyone is like you… or Marinette, with the infinite affection. Maybe I don’t want to kiss anyone.” Nino retorted, looking anywhere but at any of the three friends near him. 

“Chat Noir,” Alya’s voice rang like a bell. Only when everyone was looking at her did she start to blush. Much softer she added, “I wouldn’t mind being saved by Chat Noir.”

Nino stared at Alya like she’s told him the secret to eternal life. It made Juleka suspicious. 

 

“I hate you, I despise you, I loath you,” Juleka recognized the voice, but the words seemed so mismatched. Looking down Orchid Bee saw Adrien in front of Marinette snarling. 

Dark Cupid had done a good job at unhinging the people of Paris. In fact the Bee hero had had to escape the multiple illusions of her greatest ally, if love, but it seemed she wasn’t the only one suffering. 

“A-adrien? W-what?” Marinette stuttered in confusion and distress on the sidewalk near her. 

Juleka didn’t think as she called down, “It’s the akuma.” Both teenagers looked up to where the superhero was hovering. “Dark Cupid twists everything his victims’ love.”

It seemed though Adrien had a lot of love, because he grabbed onto Marinette’s wrist while pointing at Orchid Bee with the opposite hand. “And you! I am going to ensure that everything on the Miraculous Heroes website is hideous. Or maybe I should have a virus put in it…”

Marinette gasped at Adrien’s declaration, which brought his attention back to her. Despite her obvious fear though, Marinette looked him in the eyes. “So it’s like a spell.”

If it was a question, Orchid Bee didn’t realize it, but perhaps Marinette had her answer as she stepped closer to Adrien and before he could react reached up and kissed him. Juleka was not expecting that, but apparently neither was Adrien. At first she was sure she was going to have to save Marinette from his akuma induced rage, but after a moment he melted into the kiss and Orchid Bee decided she really shouldn’t be watching this.

Flying away it made her start to think. Could Dark Cupid’s spell be so easily broken?

Easily, it turned out, was a relative term. Not only did she have to find Fox Tail, she had to avoid Fox Tail finding her first. She’d dodged Dark Cupid. She’d seen Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting. Yet she still didn’t find the one foxy dame she needed to find. Avoiding Fox Tail finding her turned out to be impossible. Orchid Bee was ambushed by a gigantic wasp. 

Juleka felt her blood go cold as she dodged the horrific insect. As it flew past and started to swing around for another go at her, Juleka had a second to realize this monster was probably another of Fox Tail’s illusions. 

“I know you’re near by! If you want to finish me off, come get me!” To emphasise her point Orchid Bee quickly landed in the street below, her arms held wide. 

Seconds past and it took everything in her not to go back into the air. Then finally she caught sight of familiar golden locks and a very unfamiliar snarl upon the face of the one she loved the most. 

“I’m going to rip out your hair, then your eyes,” Fox Tail stated and she stalked closer. Orchid Bee had to keep herself from trembling. “Then I’m going to knock out all of your teeth!”

“What about my heart?” Orchid Bee asked as the fox got almost within grabbing distance. 

Fox Tail narrowed her eyes. “Your heart I will burn to a cinder.”

It was hard to reverse everything that was said to her in her head, but after a second, as Fox Tail came closer, looking ready to rip out her throat, Orchid Bee smiled softly. The smile apparently disarmed the mixed up feelings for the fox for she took a step back, but Juleka wasn’t having any of it.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around Fox Tail. “Sorry, but I love you too much,” and then she kissed Fox Tail, well Rose, really!

Juleka felt Rose resist at first and she was afraid that despite the evidence she saw, this wasn’t going to work, but then something shifted and there was no more resistance. Juleka felt an arm snake around her waist and fingers in her hair. Rose pulled her in closer and for a long moment there was nothing else in the world but the woman she loved. 

When finally they both pulled back, Juleka saw in Fox Tail’s eyes all the love and adoration she hoped was reflecting in her own. “I’m so glad that worked.”

The hand that had been twisted in her hair, slowly came down and laid on her cheek. “What happened?”

 

Chat Noir had no idea how they were going to win. Ladybug was possessed. That wasn’t suppose to happen! Why did she take the hit? None of them could cleans an akuma but her!

If he wasn’t so mad, he’d be scared. At least by staying mad, Chat Noir was able to keep both Dark Cupid and Ladybug’s attention, but he didn’t know for how long. He needed back up!

Falling into an alleyway and so quietly that Ladybug jumped over to the next rooftop, Chat Noir pouted. What was he going to do! He knew he was the embodiment of bad luck but wasn’t he suppose to be able to use that to their advantage?

“There you are,” a familiar and friendly voice stated. Chat Noir looked over to see Fox Tail, looking normal. Beside her was Orchid Bee. 

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes slightly, not one hundred percent sure things were as it seemed. “What happened? Last I saw you, you were under the akuma’s control.”

Fox Tail put her hands together up to one of her cheeks and nearly sighed. “True love’s kiss.”

Chat Noir looked over at Orchid Bee to see her blushing. 

“It was super romantic,” Fox Tail continued. Her attention had left him and was all on Orchid Bee now who was looking, smug?

“So you just kissed her, and she’s back to normal?” Chat Noir asked dubious. 

Orchid Bee shrugged. He was use to her being more action than words. “I think intent played into it.”

“Or desire from the recipient,” Fox Tail added with a wink to the taller girl.

“Come out, come out and play kitty kitty,” they all heard Ladybug’s voice call. 

Chat Noir looked up at the sky and sighed. “Alright, fine, a kiss. I can do this. I expect both of your discretion.”

When Chat Noir jumped back up to the rooftops both Orchid Bee and Fox Tail were surprised, but with a nod to each other they knew they needed to play interference with Dark Cupid until he caught up to Lady Luck herself. 

It was an intense game of cat and mouse, with Chat Noir pretending to be the mouse. Juleka didn’t catch all of it, her and Fox Tail were far too busy trying to keep Dark Cupid distracted. It was only when she heard Ladybug ask aloud, “What am I to do with this?” did she allow herself to look away to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were. 

Chat Noir had tricked Ladybug into calling upon her Lucky Charm and the moment she was distracted with trying to figure out how to use a can of soda, he pounced, literally, and took her face between his hands and kissed her. 

Now Orchid Bee was still dodging arrows, but she was pretty damn sure that was no small peck on the lips. In any case a moment later hazel met gold as Ladybug, no longer controlled by the akuma, looked up at Chat Noir. He didn’t give her time to ask questions though. Quickly getting up himself, Chat Noir hauled Ladybug up and pointed to where their other team mates were battling Dark Cupid. 

With all four of them working together Dark Cupid didn’t stand a chance and was quickly defeated. Once the purified butterfly was flying away, Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. “I don’t understand one thing. How did you break the spell?”

Chat Noir looked surprised, and when her Miraculous beeped for the third time, relieved. “You need to get going!”

“Right,” she agreed and swung off before her transformation wore off. 

Chat Noir lept away a moment later after checking with Kim that he was alright. 

Orchid Bee however followed Fox Tail once Chat Noir left and they soon found a hidden cove in a dead end alley. Seeing Rose where Fox Tail had stood once the transformation dissolved was still a surprise. “How long have you known?”

Rose laughed at her question as she leaned into her, wrapping arms around her waist. “I told you before, it’s hard to hide things from me.”

Juleka smiled as they introduced each other to their kwamis and soon headed back into the streets of Paris. 

“So gifts and surprises are going to be impossible now?” Juleka asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

“I’m afraid so,” Rose admitted. Yet, she looked shocked when Juleka quickly swooped down and kissed her lips again that day.


	5. Stuffed Amiman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka just wanted a cute date

After thinking about it a while, Juleka’s idea for a zoo date might not have been her own. Yes, she wanted to go on a fun official date with Rose. Yes, it was a beautiful sunny day. Yes, there was a lot to see and do at the zoo. 

It’s just, as they were pushed into the panther’s cage, she realize it wasn’t her idea. She might have heard it first when Alya was explaining her father’s work to Marinette. Later as Max explained the panther was the fastest land mammal at the zoo to Kim. Lastly as Nino and Adrien talked in hush whispers. Adrien insisting Alya would meet Nino at the zoo and that himself and Marinette would end up ‘busy’. 

Maybe if everyone else hadn’t been talking about the zoo, Rose and her wouldn’t be there now. 

“Are you alright?” Rose asked, looking at the not-intentional rip in her tights and the scraped skin under it. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m worried about Ladybug though,” Juleka admitted. The red spotted heroine had come out of seemingly nowhere as Juleka and Rose had been outside the zoo shop, looking at the stuffed animals from the window. She had grabbed the both of them and stuffed them in a cage. Juleka hadn’t realized animals were on the loose until then. 

Ladybug had been a bit rough with them. Honestly Juleka hadn’t ever seen her so aggressive, as a hero or civilian. Rose’s question mirrored her concern. “Do you think Ladybug is alright?”

Despite both their worries it took an embarrassingly long time to escape their cage. Once they found Ladybug, the akuma, and thankfully Chat Noir, they were in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and there was a bus on its side on the road in front. 

“I’m getting that charm,” Ladybug muttered as they looked out at the, was that a dinosaur looking back at them?

“You don’t even have a Lucky Charm,” Chat Noir argued back, holding her wrist to keep her from moving. Juleka had a hunch if he had to, Chat Noir would tackle Ladybug. What had they missed?

“Look, I’ll make a diversion. That will give you a chance to get your Lucky Charm and figure out a solution,” Fox Tail said before Ladybug could argue. 

Fox Tail’s diversion was almost too distracting as she made illusions of the akuma victim’s family. Orchid Bee was on standby near her partner, ready to sting the T-Rex if he caught onto the ruse and tried to engage her fox. Chat Noir though had the most difficult task. Keeping Ladybug from rushing out without explaining, a task he failed. They didn’t expect her head long run at the akuma. It was probably the scariest thing she had seen yet as a hero!

With the illusion distracting and the kite string Lucky Charm keeping the dinosaur’s jaws tied up, Ladybug snatched away the charm on its, his, arm, and soon returned the city back to normal. 

Before Orchid Bee and Fox Tail left, they saw the two original heroes in a quick hug. Chat Noir’s reason was simple. Ladybug had slid close to those powerful jaws, scaring him. Ladybug’s reason though, well, Juleka could understand her reasoning. 

She wasn’t sure how, but her and Rose were back at the zoo. “It’s where people last saw us,” was Rose’s explanation. However she suspects ulterior motives when they walked inside. 

“Here it is!” Rose held up a plushie from a back row of the shop. Juleka blinked and realized what it was. 

“You’re seriously not going to buy that,” Juleka enquired, somewhere between horrified and amazed. 

Rose smiled and nodded her head. “Yup”

“Nope!” Juleka countered and grabbed ths plushie from Rose, then took quick steps to the checkout counter. 

By the time Rose met with her she had her wallet out and the clerk was ringing it up. “Juuuuuuleeekaaaaa!”

“I don’t want to hear it. This is a date and I’m buying it for you!” Juleka explained. 

She expected a pout. She did not expect Rose to just glop on to her. It was good though, even if Rose was hamming it up as she secured the purchase and left the shop. 

On their way out they saw Marinette and Adrien enter, talking softly together. Juleka had just a moment to wonder if they had figured out they were in a relationship but then had to mock fight off Rose for possession of the plushie. 

Rose did not get her plushie until they were outside her front door. That night, Juleka got a picture text from Rose, the large orchid bee plushie was now on her bed.


End file.
